


Practice Makes Perfect

by Nakurali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nymphadora Tonks Dies, Remus Lupin Lives, Shameless Smut, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Wolf Love, no teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakurali/pseuds/Nakurali
Summary: Hermione wants to release some tension, enter Remus and Sirius.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, harry potter/luna lovegood - side
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	1. A plan comes together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a full length story that has smut, so I'm using this as practice. There may or may not be more added later. If there is, I will add tags as they apply. Enjoy.

Hermione sat calmly at the table in Grimmauld, listening to Harry talked about his latest case. Sirius was off at a bar presumably picking up his newest bedmate, and Remus was currently sorting the inventory in his bookshop. After Sirius was cleared of all wrong doings around James and Lily’s death, he spent a large chunk of the vast fortune from the Black estate to buy his dear friend a book and coffee shop hybrid. Hermione helped out on weekends to get away from the mugginess that was ministry work. Once the war was over, Sirius spent another chunk gutting his family’s home and opening it up to every half-blood, muggleborn, or otherwise. With Hermione’s advice Mrs. Black had her mouth melted with muggle paint thinner, Sirius wanted her around to see how he was using their family’s blood money to benefit everyone she had hated. There was something truly unnerving about watching him late at night smiling at his mother’s portrait. A sick twisted look of pleasure at finally getting back at her. 

That was something she and Sirius had in common, the pleasure they felt when those that had wrong the people they loved, suffered. She had cursed, scarred, and murdered a number of people who had stood against Harry during the war, in order to protect him and others. This alone put her at odds with the rest of the supposed “Good Guys”. If those that followed the now dead Dark Lord were willing to let HIM brand their skin, surely if they were truly reformed, they’d let the winning team do the same. This was what she wanted to show who was really willing to side with them. A brand that gave them the same power over the ex-death eaters as their master. They could be called, they could be controlled, and they would be held accountable for any dark magic. Some people called it extreme, she called it a safety net.

She didn’t want the next generations to grow up with the bloodshed and possibility of war. She lived through the mistake of “under a spell and forced to do wrong” excuse once. No one would again. Harry finished his rant and let her know how appreciated she was. Hermione did not think she was appreciated, but she also did not care to be so. The Wizarding world was going to change if she had to rewrite every law, bring in every civilian. It would change. 

Harry had been the face of that change, but Hermione was the voice. He relied on her opinion and research to influence change with as little blood as possible. Those who wanted those similar to  Muggleborns out of their world, suddenly had to bite their tongues. It became socially ostracizing to speak out against the three heroes who saved the world from the Terror of  Voldy . The whispers continued and that was what Hermione currently had her eyes set against. Those who lingered in the shadows, would soon learn how they were now the minority. 

Harry left her as quickly as he came, still relying on Hermione for support and opinions, but had moved out and was living with Luna; their marriage set for three months from now. That pair had surprised everyone. Hermione however saw the logic in it. Luna had always seen Harry as Harry, and Harry had always trusted and listened to Luna, even when she’d speak about creatures no one but she could see. Harry had confided in Hermione and Ron, of his plan to take a few years off from being an  auror and travel with his new bride. They both agreed that it would do Harry good to see more of the world he saved and not have any responsibilities weighing on him. Hermione had not been kind to the blonde while in school, but now she respected Luna’s unique way of thinking. Even if she still didn’t believe in Gulping  Pimplies . If they had fought for anything it was for everyone to be able to be themselves, provided of course who they are did not harm anyone else or undermined that ideal. It was a tight rope to walk, and so  far, she was doing well at it.

Harry had a good head on his shoulders but was still too emotional for the pure logic like Hermione. She had her moments of emotional retaliation, but logic always played a role in her choices. The best for Harry had been at the center of those choices for years, now however, she wanted something for herself. After he left, she retreated to her room and prepared for strategy number one. 

She wrapping herself in a dressing gown with a set of black lacy matching undergarments, she returned to the empty kitchen to await the arrival of either Remus or Sirius. Besides her those two were the only currently permanent residents of the new  Grimmauld . Either man would serve her purpose of letting loose a little. After the war ended, she prided herself on her resolve and determination. She had locked the human woman that was Hermione Granger behind several layers of mental shields. The only thing others saw was the machine behind the Chosen One. The machine with plans and logic. Ron had played a part in strategy, but he had retreated to help his family, to attempt to fill the hole left by Fred Weasley. Ron had worked as an  auror briefly before ultimately deciding to help George in his joke shop. He moved in with George shortly having taking the job and the two were currently living happily while finding their way in the new world. 

Hermione the woman was bitter about Ron putting his family before their budding romance, but the machine, the machine saw the logic behind it, and after a time the woman saw the reasoning too. She had just found the desire to wait for him gone. This was why she found herself waiting for one of the two remaining Marauders. She was still a living breathing person, with hopes and dreams and desires of her own. They had just had to be put on hold while she figured everything else out.  Tonight, was her first attempt at fulfilling those desires, which involved a long passionate night with either or both of the men she shared living arrangements with. 

Remus had briefly danced the line of romance with Tonks, but it quickly ended in tragedy with her death in the final battle. The two had stood back-to-back, only to have Bellatrix cast a killing curse that severed Dora from the living world. Remus stayed with Sirius after that, never leaving his side. He and Harry were all that was left of their Pack, and Hermione was certain that given a bit more time, Remus would have caved to the young cousin of Sirius. Her death was the final knot in Remus’s mind that convinced him, being alone was the only way to be. Sirius only invited his werewolf friend out to interact with woman, who did not know about his condition. Remus never said yes. 

Hermione crossed and uncrossed her legs, letting the cold air of the kitchen cool her desire. She only had to wait a little longer. Remus would be home in forty-five minutes. Sirius would be home in an hour or so, depending on his luck with picking up a wayward woman. She had yet to come to a full understanding with him about bringing home muggles or witches. While Hermione would never tell him what to do or not, his random disregard of their safety left much to be wanted. It also did not go unnoticed that he would forget silencing charms on more than one occasion. Those nights left both her and Remus bonding in the kitchen hot and bothered, while waiting for him and his lady of the night to finish. Sometimes, the noise would stop, only to begin again later. Sirius would always apologize when this happened, but the looks he would cast both herself and Remus gave the impression that he was not in fact sorry. 

The  floo let loose a sound letting the one current occupant of the house know that someone was home. She took in a sharp breath trying to figure out who was there to tempt her seduction on. Harry, Ron, and herself had spent the first few years after the war not only changing the wizarding world, but also attempting the  animagus transformation. Harry became a ram and Ron hadn’t completed the transformation due to his family relying on him. Hermione assumed her form was due to her infatuation with the two marauders. She wasn’t a wolf or a Grim, but she was canine. She had never been able to decide what she was. A large white canine of sorts, based on her researched she was similar to a  Cadejo from Central American lore. It fit if nothing else. She protected Harry from harm as he traveled the path to fulfill his destiny. 

She let the rope holding her dressing gown closed loosen, hoping that would entice the marauder who entered  Grimmauld . She smiled when Sirius entered the kitchen, bound in leather. He would be a much easier target to get some relief. 

He wore leather pants and a biker jacket. His shirt was faded and leftover from his youth. He had come from a concert of some sort, that she had not taken an interest in while he explained where he was going. Since the war, enjoying muggle culture was generally without threat. There were more than a few attacks against their nonmagical counterparts, but quickly it stopped. Sirius began seeking the muggle world after the death of Tom Riddle. He embraced the nonmagical part of their world, helping others who had grown up with magic to understand the complicated social structure of their counterparts. Several seats in  Wizengamot were set aside for  Muggleborns . This was a way so the newest members of their community would have a say in laws and changes. Gone were the days of old families and money having  unchallenged rule of their magical world. 

Sirius entered the steps into the kitchen wearing his leather attire. Hermione, opened her legs slightly, knowing Padfoot, his Grim part, could smell her arousal. Sirius stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and lifted his nose thoughtfully, taking in the air of the room. Hermione had only wanted her smell to encompass the room a few moments before. She didn’t know if he was smelling her or something else. He looked at her, eyes dilating moments after he had taken in the breath, letting her know he was scenting her desire.

“No luck tonight?” 

“Yet to be seen.” Sirius took a seat at the table, eyes dilating farther. He sat with his legs spread open, shifting in a way that appealed to the animal part of her brain that had come into being when she achieved her  Cadejo form. He wanted to let her know he was the alpha in the room, and she would be submitting to him. Hermione huffed, letting her dressing gown open a bit more, exposing the top of her breasts to the air, and the eyes of Sirius Orion Black. For his part, he did not acknowledge the delectable sight. Instead kept his eyes firmly on her face, allowing her to see him lick his lips slowly.

“Yet to be seen? Seems pretty unlikely.” She stood up, beginning to set water to heat for tea. If nothing else she could rely on Remus wanting tea, assuming Sirius proved to be a problem. If she had to guess which male, she could get to bend her over the table and give her the night she was imagining, it would have been Sirius. However, he had proven to be a difficult man to predict, and that was exactly how he wanted it. His wild, unpredictable nature was more of an attraction than his wealth and looks, at least for Hermione. She could give two shits about money and pretty faces. She liked Sirius keeping her on her toes, and she like Remus because he was always good for a thoughtful conversation. If she could fuse the two men together, she’d have her perfect match. Though that would stop her from enjoying the pleasure four hands, two mouth and cocks could provide.

He watched her in silence taking in the scent in the air of her arousal. His cock throbbed with need, wanting nothing more than to pump his cum into her pulsing willing cunt. He had scented more than once her willingness to bend over and fulfill her own needs as well as the two males living in  Grimmauld . Sirius was certain that given the chance, Moony, Remus’s wolf counterpart would mount her, human form or not. She as well as Harry now spent the moon with the werewolf, and if it wasn’t for the Wolfbane potion Hermione brewed for him, keeping Remus in charge, Moony would like each night to happened a little differently. Mostly they played, wrestled, and slept. Moony more than once had shown a desire to claim Hermione’s time for himself, often biting in warn when Sirius would interrupt his play with her. Harry seemed ignorant of the rage hard-on both males had for his best friend, or maybe he just ignored it. Hermione staying in their home was a blessing as well as a curse.

He groaned as she bent over the table, dressing gown partly open, practically begging for it. He closed his eyes, hoping that would allow him to stay in control of his own desire.  _ Why was she even bending over the table? _ The part of his mind that was animal scented her, and Sirius could not stop himself as he stood pressing his growing erection against her tight, heart shaped bum. He barely regained control as his hips rocked against her, rutting against her willing, moaning body. His hands were holding her hips tightly, as his cock slotted itself between the cheeks of her perky rear end. Her groan of approval caused him to still. He fought the urge to thrust forward, dry humping the witch, with each innocent hum of lust from her plump pink lips. He pulled himself away on Will alone and attempted to leave and head to his room, only to pause when she threw her dressing gown’s rope to the floor, revealing the lacy matching undergarments. The black material was partial see through and Sirius had to stop himself from tossing her back into a position that presented her in a way that left her cunt on display, ready for his cock to fill and empty into. 

“Sirius...” Her voice was thick with lust, and after his moment of hesitation she laid over the dining room table and with an arch of her back, presented her womanhood for his enjoyment. The material pressed against her cunt was drenched and he let himself imagine what it tasted like. He rocked thoughtlessly from his position, thrusting slowly into the air as if he was already buried inside her. His Will alone stopping him. Hermione was Harry’s friend and almost two decades younger than him. Even as a twenty something year old, this was not something he should be doing.  _ But she’s clearly wants it. _ Growling Padfoot tossed his human part to the side and jerked forward, barely having time to yank his own pants down and rip the fabric to expose the lips between her legs, before thrusting into her tight channel. Their combined noise filled the air as she rocked back against him without restraint and he pressed forward with a need to fill her wanton cunt. Hermione’s dressing gown fell partially off her shoulder and he reached forward, gripping the collar tightly, tugging. Her arms jerked back at the force and the gown slipped off. He let out a groan of approval and tossed it to the ground as he rocked into her. His hands abandoned her hips, gripping her arms for leverage and he picked up pace causing the table to rock a little with the force of each forward movement. He had a brief moment of clarity and cast a wandless cushioning charm, so she wouldn’t have terrible bruising where her legs kept hitting the table. 

“You fucking slag, wanting an old man’s cock.” She took in a sharp breath at his accusation, loving the dirty words leaving his mouth. He leaned over her, chest to back, slowing to accommodate the new position. He whispered into her ear, letting his hot breath dance against her skin, “Did you want Professor Lupin’s cock as well?” She groaned, her cunt tightening at the thought, “Like that? Stretched over two cocks?” He let her hands go and her palms went to brace themselves on the table, allowing her more control with their joining. One of his hands gripped her hair tightly, forcing her head back to expose her neck to his lips and teeth. His other hand wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the table slightly changing the angle of each snap of his hips.

“Sirius, please....” Her voice was lost as the hand in her hair yanked, pulling her head back. Her eyes were hooded and her lips parted, begging for a cock to fill them, if he was being honest. He made a mental note to make sure he had her head between his thighs as he fucked her mouth, before their night ended. 

“Take it, your tight little cunt wants to milk my cock.” He increased his thrusts as she rocked quicker against him, her sounds indicating the approaching orgasm. “The professor will be home soon.” She imagined the two older with her between them. “Remus and I taking turns painting your insides white.” She had played with both her holes, anticipating just that. A number of her toys a variety of sizes, building up to the marauders stretching her to her limit. She had seen both men emerge from the shower more than once, giving her an eye full of their size. 

“Merlin yes.” She pressed her hands into the hard wood of the table as leverage to rock her hips back and forward faster keeping time with his cock bottoming out inside her. 

“That’s it, so beautiful. Tell me you want it, Hermione.” Her fingers dug into the table as it rocked under the force of his thrust. She rolled her hips erratically as she lost her mind to the pleasure and feeling of him pounding into her.

“I want it, Sirius... Please.” She came and he did as she wanted, one hand buried in her hair another pressing her hips into the table. Their combined moans of lust and desire drowned out the sound of the  floo flaring up. Sirius latched onto her neck where the shoulder met and sucked hard, grazing it lightly with his teeth. He moaned as she pulsed around him, drawing him deeper. Sirius emptied himself inside her, and groaned as she rocked against the table in heat, wanting to lengthen her own desire. His thrust became shallow as he softened and pulled out. 

Sirius stood back, putting himself away, admiring the mostly naked witch laying on his dining room table. He gazed at her exposed body, dressing robe on the floor, lacy underwear ripped and leaving her lower body open to a pounding. Her breasts were still covered from his observation. Hermione’s legs hung limp over the table, her body spread out like dinner, cum leaking out of her cunt, and she was letting out the most delectable little huffs of sedated passion. He let the image imprint itself on his mind for a later time, that would also involve his cock. Hermione lifted her head and looked at him with hooded chocolate-colored eyes, and he felt himself growing hard again. Oh yes, he’d get to feel her lips wrapped around his shaft, and her tongue tasting him as he pumped cum down her throat.

Remus paused the werewolf giving him a heightened sense of smell. Hermione and Sirius’s activities obvious to him. His own body tensed as he rocked without thought in the air, the image of a willing woman letting him take her like the wolf he was. The woman being Hermione had him hard almost immediately.  _ She wants Sirius, not you. _ He had to bite back a growl at the thought. He followed the smell, unable to stop himself from at least watching his two housemates fuck each other. The scent of their coupling let him to the dining room, where Hermione’s position on the table, stopped him cold. If he wasn’t already rock hard from the arousal spreading over the house, the sight of her begging to be mounted would have done the trick instantly.

Sirius saw Remus first, his eyes locked on Hermione presenting herself for a wolf to claim her as a vessel for their cum. She had let out annoyed huff, raising her hips and arching her back, inviting Sirius to have another go, still not having seen Remus. Sirius smiled and stepped toward her, running his hands slowly across the table, until gripping her hair, tipping her face toward him. 

“Wanna taste me love?” He had to bite his lip to contain the moan attempting to escape his mouth as she nodded enthusiastically, reaching for his newly covered cock. “Such a good girl, so ready to please.” He let her open his pants, giving her access to his half hard shaft. He helped her shift, getting closer to the edge of the table and in a better position to wrapped her willing lips around his already hardening cock. Sirius kept her facing him, and smiled when after shifting on the table to get comfortable with the change in activity, she lined her hips with Remus’s sight. Sirius closed his eyes as she licked the tip of his cock, tasting what was left of their first round. He had to anchor his hand not in her hair to keep from thrusting into the warmth and  wetness behind her lips. 

Hermione rocked her hips against the table, arching and flattening herself, trying to relieve some of the pressure in her lower stomach as she sucked Sirius off. She was reveling in his tight controlled thrust, as he tried to not just ram himself down her throat, taking the pleasure he wanted. His hand was pulling her hair hard enough to hurt, but she was loving his slip in control. 

Remus stood silently, twisting Moony and Remus fighting between the need and desire to flood Hermione’s willing cunt with his seed. She was tensing and shifting her legs, her lower lips opening up to him as her  arse pressed into the air, trying to use the table to hit her clit. His eyes flashed between gold and green as he resisted the urge to pull out his own cock and sink it slowly into her frustrated horny body. Moony wanted to pound her until only his seed was soiled inside her.  _ She’s fertile and young. Think how great she would look swollen with our pups. _ Moony didn’t speak to him with words, but his intentions and desires were clear. He wanted to fuck her and fuck her now. 

“Hermione, you want Remus too, don’t you?” Sirius wanted him to give into the desire and let Moony fuck her until everyone was satisfied. He forced her away from him and locked eyes with her, loving the sight of one hand wrapped around his cock, the other on his hip, pulling him as close as the table would allow. “Your Professor’s cock ramming into your tight hole, until you can’t stand up. Isn’t that right Hermione?” She rocked her hips against the table with every word, bum rising and falling inviting a man she wasn’t even aware was there. 

“Yes, Merlin, yes.” She pumped her hand up and down his shaft, licking the tip as small amounts of cum leaked out. He swallowed, his hand in her hair, tightening and loosening as he started to lose focus with her ministrations. “I want both of you to take me, together.” her eyes closed as she arched her hips off the table, imagining the two men taking her in turns. Her scent filling the air, stronger than before. Remus lost to Moony and Sirius watched with hooded eyes, as the werewolf undid his belt and pants with a slow purposeful movement. He barely made any sound as he took up behind her and without warning yanked her hips up and thrust his weeping cock into her. She let out a startled moan as he squeezed her hips so tightly, she’d bruise. His fingers digging into her plumb willing flesh, spreading her open around him. He was bigger than Sirius, and the pleasurable burn of him stretching her to let him bury himself balls deep. It took a few thrusts, but he fit inside her and touched deeper than anyone before. 

“Such a good girl.” Sirius stood still, stroking her hair as Moony took only pleasure from the young woman moaning in desire beneath him. He watched with deep fascination as Remus gripped her thighs and lifted them to either side of his hips, opening her up more to him. “Look at you taking him so well.” He looked down at her face twisted in pain and pleasure, her hands both gripping his hips for support, not prepared for the wild, uncontrollable fucking a frustrated werewolf could do. He let his hand in her hair slide down to her chin, tipping her face up, lining her panting mouth with the head of his cock. He used another hand to guide him between her lip, taking care to move slowly, so he didn’t end up hitting teeth. Her eyes opened as he slipped passed her lips, filling her mouth, “Don’t forget about me, Kitten.” She sucked and he let himself lose it to the warm, wet, willing mouth of a beautiful woman. 

“Fuck!” Remus let out a deep groan as he ejaculated, burying a few more thrust before pulling out and taking a seat at the table, watching Hermione finish off Sirius. “I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have...” He stopped speak when Hermione stood up glaring at him.

“Remus, do you really think this would have happened if I didn’t want it to?” Sirius cast a quick spell to clean up the mess they made of themselves and the table. Hermione smiled her thanks, turned to him. She crossed her arms over her chest, the only part of her still with some fabric covering it. Sirius and Remus were still fully dressed, though Remus hadn’t put his soft cock away quite yet. 

“This was bound to happen eventually Moony. You must have tasted her desire in the air around here. Fuck, I bet even old Mother in her portrait knew what Hermione was gunning for.” The two men shared and conversation with looks alone and Remus shrugged at the end of it. 

“Either way, we shouldn’t be doing this here.”

“I’d rather it be the library, but I knew running into Sirius there would be a bit too much to ask for.”

“Library?”

“I’m a Bibliophile.” Hermione smiled as the eyes of both men glazed over as they let their minds imagine what that would entail. “I spent more than a little bit of time imagining, wonderful, smart, kind Professor Lupin pressing me against the shelves while he had his wicked way with me.” Sirius whistled, adjusting himself, his body preparing for another round. He maybe old, but no witch or wizard for the matter, complained about his stamina in the bedroom. Remus’s willingness for another round was out for them to see, he was hard and weeping again.

“Any shelf in particular?” Remus was standing, closing his pants around his hard cock, and reaching thoughtlessly for the witch who had removed the last of her clothes.

“If we are moving this to the library, I request a detour so I can inform my mother, I am going to fuck both a  muggleborn and a werewolf in very single room of the Noble House of Black.”

“Every single room?” Hermione’s voice rose at the idea. “There are a lot of room.” Remus’s smiled split his face at the images, and Sirius ran his hand through his hair suggestively.

“Every Single Room.” Hermione started when Remus pulled her into a kiss, groaning when she bit his lower lip lightly. Her hands made quick work of his top, tossing it to the ground. His hands touched and squeezed every part of her he could reach, without restraint. Remus back her up until she was seated on the table, the werewolf between her legs, rocking his covered cock against her drenched mound. She wrapped her legs around his waist, watching his pacing as her arms moved to his shoulders, and her hands gripped his hair. 

Sirius stood to the side watching. He pulled his shirt over his head, and opened his pants enough to stroke himself in time with Remus’s frantic movement. Remus reached between them and freed himself, wasting no time before joining them again. He pressed her into the table, keeping her legs wrapped around his waist. Remus used pressed and twisted his thumb into her clit, earning him moans and groans. Sirius and Remus watched her rock, her breast bouncing with each thrust; she threw back her head hands wrapped around her own breasts kneading and twisting the nipples. The two men watching in open awe as the witch came again, screaming. It felt so good it was painful. He pulled out before he came, dropping to his knees, sucking on the little button of nerves. Hermione continued to scream and twist, her hand holding his hair tightly, trying to pull him closer or push him away no one knew. Once her came back to herself, Sirius lifted her in his arms and marched toward his room. Remus picking up and clearing their mess before joining them. 

“The library will keep.” The three residents of  Grimmauld fell into Sirius large bed together, cuddling and reassure each other that everyone was fine with everything that happened. Remus and Sirius took turns relieving their throbbing cocks, while the other kept Hermione wrapped in loving arms. Hermione fell asleep between the Marauders feeling a sense of accomplished that had evaded her since her schooling ended. There was something satisfying when a plan came together. 


	2. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comes home to a lovely surprise

_ Ministry of Magic: Hermione _

Hermione glared at latest reports to the growing unrest in the wizarding world from her proposed changes. She had the push in the beginning with the help of Harry and Ron to drastically change the political field, especially the Wizengamot. No one raised an eye when she required all mark death eaters to submit to unspeakable searching for a method to locate the mark anywhere in the world. No one cared when it became a requirement for Death Eaters to carry a similar mark created and utilized by her for the ministry to monitor Voldemort’s supporters. Hell, when large amounts of restitution from death eater families made their way into paying for all the rebuilding of private and public buildings, nothing. The change she was most proud of was the overturn of all the law the  Umbitch passed, that had the sign of approval from everyone, Hogwarts even added a mandatory four-week seminar designed to correct many misconceptions. Remus was one of the guest speakers. This was all just a small part of the through makeover Hermione intended to give the wizarding world. 

But, the reallocation of seats in the Wizengamot to include both voted in seats and seats set aside specifically for  muggleborns ,  halfbloods , and a variety of sentient creatures? That was just too much. She was trying her best to respect tradition, but when that was the only reason to keep a system clearly set up to undermine and control a smaller population, it had to GO. Sadly, with Harry off on his multiple yearlong Honeymoon, Hermione was struggling to get the same support for the continued change. It was like pulling teeth! Not that any of her fellows would understand that expression. She wanted to throw something. 

“Ms. Granger?” A woman, towering behind the door of Hermione’s office, sheepishly asked. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her rage and not direct it to the unexpecting intruder to her space. “The Minister would like to see you in his office...” Her voice was soft, clearly not wanting to be the messenger that gets killed for delivering bad news. Hermione merely nodded and stood up, happy to get away from newest post letting her know that she apparently going too far and should return to whatever hole in the ground  muggleborns come from. 

“I’m not a hobbit.” had been her response along with a laugh, when she had first started receiving the truly ignorant letters. Only Harry had gotten the reference, but he didn’t laugh along with her. She locked her office and placed every ward she knew, and headed up to see Kingsley. He had been a strong force behind her and the changes the Golden Trio wished to instate. She did her best to reign in the annoyance at having yet another bit of the red tape disguised as tradition, thrown at her. Her fellows practically jumped out of her way, as she headed to Kingsley’s office.

He was not sitting when she arrived, but rather was standing, holding his wand loosely in his hand. He had the slight stance, clearly prepared for battle. Hermione narrowed her eyes as he greeted her and shut the door lightly, wand never leaving his hand. 

“Hermione, I bet you are wondering why I called you in.” She scoffed at his statement, rolling her eyes.

“I’d rather know, why you look as if I could attack you any minute.” She crossed her arms, “Which would be unlikely, unless you set all those complaints?” She did not reach for her wands, but stood up straight, letting her annoyance bleed into the room. 

“Of course not,” He put his wand back into its holster, gesturing her to sit while he walked around the large ornate desk that took up more space in the room then she thought was smart. War had hardened not just herself but a whole generation of Wizards and Witches. She found herself more often than not looking for possible exits and places where adversaries could be hiding. “I merely wish to speak, without being at the receiving end of your hexes.” She sat down and picked the tea presented to her on the desk. 

“And, pray tell, why would I be doing that?” Kingsley smiled, a true good-natured one. He was a great minister, wanting to protect and make the world a better place. He was understanding and calm, a far cry from the previous, well, several Ministers. She considered him a great friend, and that was a novel idea even to her now. Her childhood was spent alone, or making sure her boys didn’t get themselves murdered. As an adult she found her tolerance for ignorance to be a bit high, however her stubbornness had not won her any new friends. 

“Given how hard you have been working, and the... umm...” He cleared his throat. “Complaints... It might be best for you to use the vacation time you have been recurring since the war ended.”

“It has not ended.” Her voice was hard, unyielding. She would be the first to admit that the fighting in the streets, the random killings, and the fear had been decimated by the death of Tom Riddle, finally. However, she still had nightmare, as well as, she knew, did others. As long as the system that allowed such a man to become what he did still existed, the war for the wizarding world was not over. Kingsley let out a sigh steeped in a deep sorrow. The same sorrow everyone who fought and lost in the war, won on the shoulders of child soldiers.

“We have taken more ground, faster than anyone thought possible.” He put his hand up to silence her. There’s only hand full of people who could pull that move and not be at the painful end of her wand; Kingsley was one of them. “You are wearing yourself out. With Harry gone, and Ron leaving the  Aurors it will only get harder.” He smiled through the sorrow. “It is not a good idea to sprint uphill.” He stood up and walked to stand beside her chair, in a move that felt companionable. “Take some time for yourself, Hermione. When you return, refreshed, we can continue the battle together.” He laughed a deep humorous laugh that felt ill placed given how she was feeling, “Besides, I hear you have a pair of wizards who would love some uninterrupted time with you.” She felt her face heating up.

She had not kept her newly found relationship with the two Marauders a secret. Harry and certainly gotten an eye full more than once. However, it had not been long enough for her to be comfortable with the wider world knowing. She wanted to keep her little bit of heaven to herself for as long as possible. It was proving difficult with Sirius’s need to constantly have his hands either on herself or Remus. She did not know if she’d ever forgive him for full-on snogging Remus while they waited in line at Gringotts for her to visit her vault. The two men accompanied her as much as possible, since the letters filled with nothing but hate and threats became pour in at her proposals to change the Wizengamot. 

“Fine.” She agreed, standing up, preparing to head back to her office to finish the day. Kingsley cleared his throat as she touched the handle to leave the room. 

“Use my  floo .”

“It’s barely noon!”

“Hermione.”

She growled, “Fine.”

She arrived at home, face still red and her body warm from thinking about the two men waiting for her at home. Sirius would likely be around since he only worked part time at George’s shop, setting his own hours to experiment. Remus kept odd hours, since his store made more than enough money to support a full-time staff. It was hit or miss if he’d be home. She stepped through the  floo into  Grimmauld and had to physically bite her lip to keep from groaning at the scene before her. Remus was sitting on the small two-seater directly in front of the  floo . His head was thrown back, one hand gripping the pillow by his hip, the other wrapped tightly in the hair of one Sirius Black, who was posed between the werewolves open legs. If the position didn’t give her any ideas, the noises did. Remus was praising the dark hair man feast on him, between moans and groans of pleasure. Remus’s hips jerked forward distracting her enough to think. She took a breath, thanking Kingsley for giving her the opportunity to witness the scene before her and shut the  floo . 

_ 12  _ _ Grimmauld _ _ place: Remus and Sirius _

Remus tried to turn over and return to the dream he had been having. He could not remember what it was about, only that he felt good while in it. However, a shifting mass currently draped over him like a sheet rather the fullblood human being he was, prevent his desired sleep. Sirius Black was an affectionate person. He liked to be touched, and like to touch others. His family life left him with a deep, need to hug, kiss, touch, and feel alive. His was the reason he would spout when Remus would snap at him for awaking the grumpy werewolf when he was trying to sleep. This time Remus felt nothing but warm. His dream, whatever it had been, was good. He could still feel the touches, and the noises echoed in his ear, hardening his body in a way that Sirius would approve.

“ MMMoooooonnnny ,” Sirius whined into the quiet air of the room they had started sharing with Hermione. The three adults were constantly wrapped around each other on the large bed. Sleep came surprisingly easy despite the pile they often slept in; Remus on the bottom, Sirius the middle, and Hermione the top. “Get  uppppp .” Sirius wiggled again, burrowing into his boyfriend’s shoulder with an enticing little hum. Remus wrapped an arm yanking the Animagus beneath him, eyes shifting between green and gold as his wolf let his appreciation of the power move show. 

Sirius let out an approving moan, shifting his legs until they were on either side of Remus’s hips. Lifting his own hip up slightly, encouraging them to grind. Remus allowed this for several minutes, pressing his own erection against Sirius. Sirius let his hands wander up and down the sides of his bedmate, who let his head fall against Sirius’s shoulder as they rutting against each other. Gasping, Sirius attempted to grip Remus as he untangled himself from the sheets and handsy Marauder. He huffed, eyes watching in heat as Remus puttered around the room, dressing for a day in. Sirius and himself had been speaking to Kingsley and knew it was only a matter of time, till the Minister forced Hermione to use her vacation time. Both men agreed that they wanted to be home when that happened, so they could help take her mind off of the situation that would likely annoy, possibly anger their little witch. 

“I want to get some paperwork done before Hermione gets home.” Sirius snorted and flopped onto the bed, making a show of his disapproval. “We will have at least a week to indulge, once Hermione goes on vacation. I need to make sure my employees are set while we’re gone.” He smirked, “Or would you rather we don’t put that lovely Black property in France to good use?” Remus let his face twisted, giving him a promise of  debauchery if he was patient. 

“Fine.” Sirius huffed, slipping out of the bed and heading downstairs to ready the tea he knew Remus would want while answering and sending owls. He was looking forward to spending a reasonable amount of time with his partners. The Triad had not been able to grow the way he would have wanted. When Hermione had finally settled into the idea of having a relationship beyond sex with the two older men, everything exploded. They couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, and quickly began showing their appreciation and love for each other in every way possible. That was almost a year ago now. Things picked up for both Remus and Hermione and time spent together died off as quickly as it had appeared. Sirius was looking forward to keeping his loves naked as often as possible. With the tea ready he ventured to the office off the library to keep his werewolf companion while he worked. After, he would make sure he had him right where he wanted him. 

That was how Sirius guilted Remus into letting him taste him near the  floo . They both hoped Hermione would  Flooed in while they were in progress, Sirius was the only one who was vocal about it. Hermione let them know more than once how she enjoyed seeing the two men get off on each other. There was something very sinful about the two beautiful but vastly different men tangled in passion. Remus laughed when Sirius tugged him,  enthusiastically onto to two-seater, making quick work on his belt. 

They each had their unique place in the bed room. Remus was controlling, his wolf demanding his two mates submit to him. This led to intense wrestling between the two males, as Sirius took great pleasure in riling up the wolf. It also meant that more often than not, Hermione was on her hands and knees. Sirius loved to touch and taste. He wanted to wait, denying himself as much as possible, while giving everything else. Pleasuring and watching passion, building to powerful orgasms that left his limp and often asleep. He was the one to introduce toys into their play. He also had the dirty mouth. While Remus was giving  commands, Sirius was spewing nothing decent. Hermione was along for the ride. She wanted to touch and taste, but was quite happy to let them do things to her as well. She filled the role needed each time from observer, to controller and everything in-between. 

Sirius growl deep in his chest as Remus half-heartedly attempted to stop him ripping his undergarments. The offending article of clothing was shredded in Sirius mission to wrap his hand around the werewolf’s cock. Remus was not as long as Sirius, but he was thicker. Sirius planted himself on his knees, one hand holding Remus’s hips, while the other gathered his pre-cum running down the underside of his length. Sirius practically purred when Remus let his head fall back, burying his hand in the long black hair. Encouraged he kissed the tip licking the slit, gather spit in his mouth, before taking him deeply. Remus groaned trying to buck his hips, but stopped by Sirius firm hand. Remus became a twisted mess as Sirius bobbed his head, opening his throat until he took the full length. Both his hands held the werewolf’s hip to keep him from bucking up. The two men were so lost in their act, Hermione’s appearance went unnoticed, until Remus jerked forward  cuming down the other man’s throat. Sirius swallowed as much as possible; some leaked down as his chin as he released him with an  audible pop. 

“Welcome home ‘Mione.” Sirius wiped his chin as he addressed her, hands still holding Remus loosely by the thighs. Remus was reclining, hands at his sides, trying to catch his breath. 

“A proper welcome.” Hermione moved toward them; eyes blown wide with desire. “I rather hope it becomes a habit.” Remus laughed between huffs of satisfaction.

“If Sirius had his way, you would.” Sirius stood up making a show of licking his lips and turning to capture Hermione into a deep kiss. His hands squeezed her  arse , causing her to squeak in surprise, opening her lips for his tongue; the taste of Remus obvious. Sirius had yet to put a shirt on and Hermione found the feeling on skin beneath her fingertips arousing. Remus gather himself, while watching them snog. He stood slowly, shaking a little for his release. He finished stripping off his tattered t-shirt and trousers. He stood, walked around behind Hermione and assisted Sirius with removing her ministry robes. 

Hermione still kept in the habit of wearing muggle clothes beneath her wizarding one. She said it was to stay closer to her roots, but the men present knew it was both because she felt more comfortable in jean and t-shirts, and because she knew how the tight fitted jeans had them hot with just a single look. She had after the first few weeks with the men tried to wear nice matching lingerie, but after having to replace the sixth pair stopped. They were quite happy if she chose to wear nothing at all. 

“Library, I believe that beautiful rug needs a proper welcome.” Remus whispered into Hermione’s ear, earning a moan from the witch. Sirius pulled away from a smile heading up the stairs. Hermione went to follow only for Remus to hoist her over his shoulder. “SIRIUS you better be undressed before I get up there.” Remus was using his commanding voice. She wouldn’t be surprised if her dampness was visible through her jeans. Remus made a slow thoughtful trek up the stairs, pausing constantly to grope, squeeze, and touch every part of her he could reach. She was a smoldering mess, body on fire with a need to have something more substantial then touched above her clothes. 

Sirius was sitting naked on the rug Remus indicated downstairs. His eyes were locked on them, his erection standing between his legs, begging to be tasted. Remus let her down slowly and gripped her wrist tightly as she tried to removed her clothes so she could be as exposed as her lovers. 

“Nah  nah love. We’re going to let Sirius do that.” He ran his fingers slowly across her cheek, fingers barely brushing the soft skin of her face. “Slowly.” She let out an impatient moan, but stopped her movement. Remus grabbed her hand and led her at a frustratingly slow pace over to Sirius who with a glance at Remus stood to accept her hand from him. Remus walked over sitting down on a wing chair to watch. Hermione huffed, turning to Sirius who was back to licking his lips. He undressed her slowly, always making Remus could see every bit of flesh he exposed. His hands touching, fingers kissing the nakedness. Once her clothes were on the ground, kicked out of the way, Hermione pressed her thighs together as Sirius turned her to face Remus as he let his hands drag against her sides, lips caressing a trail across her shoulders. “I want to see you ride him. Would you do that for me?” Remus had his hand on his half-hard cock, light strokes. His eyes never leaving the two standing before him.

“Yes.” Hermione would have agreed to almost anything when he asked it in that voice. Sirius wasn’t much different.

“Yes?” Remus tipped his head, eyebrow raised in question. Hermione tense and swallowed the tension. She was so wind up she didn’t think she’d last much longer if continued to speak in that voice.

“Yes Sir.” She was proud her voice didn’t shake when she answered. Remus leaned back watching as Sirius laid flat on the ground, hands helping guide Hermione over his hips. She settled on him; hands braced on his flat, muscled stomach as she took a breath to steady herself. Last things she’d want is to end all their fun as soon as Sirius was inside her. She moaned as he wrapped his long pale fingers around her hips, yanking her into a kneeling position. She reached between them and pressed the tip of Sirius’s cock between her thighs at the lips. She knew she was more the wet enough. Sirius bucked up with an impatient moan. She took the hint and eased herself down feeling him deeper than anyone else had gone. She settled against him with him fully inside for a moment hoping to hold out for as long as possible. She was so close. 

“Oh, I forgot something.” Hermione took a breath and locked eyes with the werewolf, who stood up and headed over to the desk situated in the room for writing letters. He made a show of opening the drawers until he found what he wanted. A black box, a black box she was familiar with. “Here we go.” He pulled out a butt plug. Sirius groan, clearly having seen the item Remus had them wait for. There was only a hand full of time she had both men filling her hole at the same time. All those times, started out just like this. She rolled her hips in anticipation. She arched her back presenting herself as best she could with Sirius still buried deep inside her. Remus hummed, casting a lubrication charm before spreading her with one hand and inserting the object into the desired hole. “That’s better.” She let out a slow deep moan as Remus played with it. 

“Bloody Hell, Kitten so tight.” Sirius bucked beneath her hands controlling her movement. “Ready for it.” Remus hummed in approval, stepping away and sitting again. Hermione was also lying flat against Sirius chest, shaking with arousal. She made a weak attempt to move, biting back a moan as she found her orgasm. “Alright?” She nodded, sitting up gasping. With a single roll of her hips, she came undone. Sirius growled beneath her thrusting into her pulsing channel. She turned the pleasure vocal, moaning between gasps of pleasure riding her release. Sirius continued to roll her as best as he could, while she took. “Keep squeezing me like that, and this’ll be over quick.” Sirius’s voice was heavy and breathy clearly just as lost to the pleasure as she was. 

“Good girl.” Remus cut through. Hermione took a few deep breaths, watching their observer with hooded lust. “Such a good girl,  cuming on his cock. Just for us.” His voice was getting just as breathy as he pumping his own cock. Hermione started moving around, lifting herself up and down, bobbing on Sirius cock with a renewed  vigor . Remus hand matched her time, their eyes locked.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Hermione. FUCK.” Sirius met her thrusting his hips up erratically lost in his hunt for release. Remus stood up and walked over to the two on the rug. Sirius tightened his grip on Hermione’s hip attempting to help her steady her upper body, knowing what was coming. Remus’s grip on her hair was on the painful side of pleasurable; she loved it. He barely gave her a moment to think before her mouth was full of him. Her hands flew to his hips holding on as Sirius fucked her from below, and Remus thrusting into her face. “All full Mione. Just the way you like it. Merlin. So tight.” Sirius let out a string of dirty and dirty words and Hermione squeezed him through her second orgasm. Sirius let out another cursing emptying himself inside her with a grunt of pleasure. Hermione was only still up because of Remus’s tight grip on her hair. “Use your tongue. He likes that.” Hermione wanted to be annoyed, but found herself not caring about being directed. She swirled her tongue along the tip and Remus pulled out slowly and used his free hand to rub himself against cheek. 

“Gorgeous.” She hummed at his praise, opening her mouth to take him again. He kept his thrust shallow as she sucked and licked him to completion. He covered her chest in his seed. Remus licked his lips and stepped back, letting Sirius guide her to rest again his chest, spreading the sticky liquid between them.

“This is going to be the best vacation.” Hermione spoke in a dazed, happy voice, smiling when the two men agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT an on-going story. However, I may add chapters while practicing to write smut. I'm new to it.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
